Everything
by team jacobs babe
Summary: Sequel to 'the winner takes it all'


A/N: this is a sequel of 'the winner takes it all' as requested by Lone-Angel-1992

The morning after the Halloween party Draco woke up feeling like someone was trying to hammer through his skull, it took him a few minutes to get his bearings but when he did he realised there was an arm around his waist.

He shook his head groaning wondering who it was in his bed, what he had done last night and the most painful way to kill Blaise for letting him drink so much.

"You're thinking to much for so early in the morning, especially with the hangover you must have." Came a voice from behind him.

Draco rolled over to face the man laid behind him thinking he must still be asleep and be dreaming.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked Harry

"How much of last night do you actually remember?" Harry asked him hoping that he would remember most of it so he didn't have to explain it all.

Draco thought for a moment, then groaned and buried himself back under the covers trying to hide himself.

Harry laughed lifting up the quilt so he could see Draco.

"Why are you hiding under the quilt exactly?"

"Because then I can pretend that I didn't get drunk and embarrassing myself by singing to you in front of everyone." Draco said causing Harry to laugh again.

Draco looked up at Harry shyly "Does this mean that everything is okay between us again?"

"Yeah, things are definitely good between us." Harry smiled

Draco and Harry got out of bed and got dressed before going down to the Slytherin common room.

Harry sat on one of the chairs in front of the fire and pulled Draco onto his knee. They were the only people in the common room so they guessed that everyone else must be taking advantage of the Hogsmeade weekend, since the war everyone was allowed to go even the first years.

They sat in relative silence only talking every so often, the rest of the time they sat watching the fire crackle whilst Harry stroked Draco's hair.

It was almost time for dinner when people started to arrive back from Hogsmeade, most of them had stayed for their lunch instead of walking all the way back up to the castle.

When Blaise and pansy walked through the portrait hole they saw Harry and Draco but when they moved over towards them Draco turned away from them.

"What's wrong with the drama queen?' Blaise asked Harry pointing at Draco who was refusing to even look in Blaise's direction.

Harry shrugged "Draco? Babe? Why aren't you talking to Blaise?"

Draco turned to look at Harry "I'm angry with him." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"Ok, well does he know that you are mad at him? or why you are mad at him?"

"He should do."

Harry turned to Blaise "Do you know why he is mad at you?"

Blaise shrugged "Draco, why are you mad at me?"

"Last night was all your fault." He pouted

"How was anything that happened last night my fault?" Blaise asked looking astounded that Draco had managed to find a way to blame him.

"You persuaded me to go and then you let me get so drunk that I made a fool of myself so now I am not talking to you."

Harry smiled at the shocked look on Blaise's face and he pouting one on Draco's.

"Come on" Harry said standing up "Let's go and get some food."

They went down to the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table because as soon as they walked through the door some of the Gryffindore's started shouting things at them.

Just as the main course of food disappeared Harry stood up

"Stay here for a minute." He told Draco.

He walked up to the teacher's table that was on a platform raised higher than the students so that the whole hall could see it. He stopped ion front of Dumbledore and said something to him, Draco couldn't tell what it was he said but whatever it was caused the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes to become even brighter.

A moment later Dumbledore dimmed the lights in the hall and a light appeared that shone on Harry.

"Last night Draco claims that he made a fool of himself when he sang about what he felt so I thought I would show Draco exactly how I feel about him and that I don't care what snide comments other people make." Harry said, directing the last part at the Gryffindore table

As the music started he turned to look straight at Draco.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And You're the perfect thing to see._

Harry smiled at Draco and saw that he was smiling back at him. __

And you play your card, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
Cause you're my everything.  
yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

Just as the last note ended Harry felt something hit him and looked down to realise that Draco had ran to him and was now hugging him as if his life depended on it. Harry also noticed that there were a lot of people with tears in their eyes and some even out right crying, one of which was Draco.

"I meant what I said before, I don't care what anyone else says, I love you."

Draco looked up at him "Good because I love you too and I don't give up easily."


End file.
